


Shattered Bonds

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Au where Yusei existed, Character Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan used to be friends, long ago when they were younger, until tragedy stuck and tore them apart.</p><p>A sort of, AU to explain why Yusei isn't in Arc V(and why Cow and Jack don't seem to be friends)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Of the two ideas I came up with for why Yusei isn't around, this is the one I chose to expand on(the other being he was born and stayed a Tops and so never met Crow and Jack).
> 
> Ported over from tumblr.

“Jack! Jack, help me move this stuff, I saw Yusei crash over here.” Crow panted as he grabbed a chunk of debris from the construction site and hefted it aside before running in the direction of the pillar of rising smoke, the crash site.

“Yusei, Yusei!” Jack called his friend’s name frantically as rain poured down, soaking him to the bone and turning dirt to mud. The storm had risen out of nowhere, wind howling and raging as the rain came down in buckets. “Damnit, answer me Yusei!”

The only response was the pounding rain against the metal and stone around them and the crunch of glass underfoot as they ran.

“Jack…” Crow’s voice cracked momentarily. “Jack! I found him, come help me move this stuff. We have to get him to a doctor!”

 

Jack pressed his fingers together silently as they waited, resting his chin against his hands.

It was just supposed to be a simple ride, to make sure that the modifications and tune ups to their D-Wheels worked properly. Then the storm blew up and the roads slicked with rain.

He closed his eyes, the sound of screeching tires and the crunching of metal and glass still ringing in his ears from when Yusei lost control.

When they found him he’d been pinned under his D-Wheel, or at least what remained of it as it had been reduced to a twisted wreck. His helmet was found several feet away, the visor shattered from the impact. Yusei was unconscious, bleeding out from a gash on his head and from a metal bar that had lodged itself in his side.

It had taken their combined efforts to drag him to the closest thing they had to a hospital in the Commons district, which was more than a few blocks away.

Jack lifted his gaze slightly to look at Crow, who sat across from him. Yusei’s blood still stained his hands, which were clasped tightly together, his forehead resting against them as his shoulder shook. All they could do now was wait.

The deathly silence was broken by the sound of an opening door as the doctor entered the room.

 

“It’s all your fault!” Crow grabbed Jack by the collar, slamming him against the wall. Tears burned the corner of his eyes as he glared up at the taller man, hands shaking as he held Jack’s shirt in his fists.

Jack grunted, grabbing Crow by the wrists and ripping his hands free. “Do not blame this on me.”

“He wouldn’t have been out there if you hadn’t suggested we go out,” snapped Crow, trying to pull his arms free of Jack’s iron-like grip. “Yusei would…Yusei would…”

Jack sighed and released Crow’s hands, pushing him away. Yusei hadn’t made it, between blood loss, head trauma, and internal injuries, there had been nothing to be done for him, he was gone within minutes of brought to the doctor.

“It was an accident Crow, it couldn’t be helped.”

“You’re the one who said we should go,” snapped Crow. “You’re the one who took the lead out there.”

“You said we could handle some rain, that it wouldn’t be a problem!” Jack pushed Crow back into the table. “I said we should turn back, but you said we should stay.”

“You took us down that damn route, even though you knew, you knew they weren’t finished working there.”

Voice levels rose and the fight came to blows between them. Insults and vicious words were traded as the fight escalated, each one blaming the other for what had happened.

Wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, courtesy of a well aimed punch on Crow’s part, Jack grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair and made his way towards the door.

“Get out, get out and don’t come back!” snapped Crow as Jack reached for the handle.

“Fine by me.”

The door slammed shut behind him and Crow sank into a chair, tears burning his eyes as he buried his face in his hands.

 

Yusei had been the glue that held them together, and without him everything fell apart between. It was the last time Jack and Crow saw one another, Jack throwing himself headlong into his dueling and eventually going on to win the Friendship Cup, earning the title of King and even obtaining the power of the beast known as Red Tyrant Dragon.

 

 

He sighed as he reclined in his chair, watching the matches of the Friendship Cup playing out.

No matter what he did it never felt like enough, it still felt like there was emptiness inside, a void screaming to be filled. Of course there was an unfulfilled feeling within him, there was only on person he wanted to duel. One person he wanted, no, needed to beat and overcome. The one person he’d never be able to face again.

“Yusei…”

‘ _A true King has to be someone who can carry on the wishes of those who have lost._ ’

It was something Yusei had said to him once, when he expressed his desire to duel in the Friendship Cup and reach the top, to be ‘King’. It was what he reminded himself every time he dueled. If he couldn’t fight Yusei, then he would fight on for him instead.

 

It was days before the start of the Friendship Cup when the news reached his ears; there was a group of intruders in the City, claiming to be from another dimension, and he was to duel one of them in an Exhibition duel before the start of the tournament. Someone named ‘Sakaki Yuya’.

Another realm, if that were true then maybe, maybe they could fill up that emptiness, and provide him with a duel like he’d never had before.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Red Tyrant Dragon is meant to be the Arc V style counterpart to Red Nova/Crimson Devil. Because Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant had to come from somewhere after all :p


End file.
